fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope
Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope is a Fanseries of the User Millyna. Plot Nozomi , a girl from the prisms world travels in our world, with a mysterious mission. Your task is to zufinden the rebirth of the prism goddess. She's been gone for eighteen years and the Prism world threatens to collapse. Without this world, our world would not exist. Nozomi is on its way with the help of MARs, Prizzmy, PURETTY, Happy RAIN ♪ and Bell Rose. But Nozomi does not know that the rebirth of the prism goddess is closer than she thinks. Contests Lonely Star Contest The Shining Star contest is the first competition in Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope. It is hosted by Heart Akuma and belongs to this year's Prism Queen Series: The Star Contests. Known Participants: All Members of MARs, Prizzmy, PURETTY; Happy RAIN♪ and Bell Rose Winner: Wakana Morizono Edel Rose Anniversary Live On the 100th anniversary of Edel Rose, the contest has been held. Into two categories winners are determined: the best students and the best other. To participate in the first category, a membership in a dance school and a prism prism show debut is necessary. Prism Stars wearing a Prism Queen Titlel may not participate. In the second category, everyone can participate, as long as not officially had a debut. Known Participants: Mia Ageha, Hye In, Otoha Takanashi, Wakana Morizono Winner: Wakana Morizono Dual Star Contest The Dual Star Contest is a duo cometition in Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope. It is hosted by Heart Akuma and belongs to this year's Prism Queen Series: The Star Contests. Known Duos: Bell & Naru; Wakana & Ann; Othoha & Ito; Nozomi & Rinne; Aira & Mia; Hye In & So Min Winners: Nozomi & Rinne Real Star Contest The Real Star Contest is a cometition in Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope. It is hosted by Heart Akuma. Heart Akuma decides who is allowed to participate: Only special prism Stars, like the Prism Queen. It is a special Part of the year's Prism Queen Series: The Star Contests. Known Paricipiants: Aira, Rizumu, Mion, Mia, Hye In, Bell, Wakana, Nozomi Winner: Hye In Dreamy Star Contest The Dreamy Star Contest is a trio cometition in Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope. It is hosted by Heart Akuma and belongs to this year's Prism Queen Series: The Star Contests. Known Trios: MARs, Serenon with K, COSMOs, Sprouts, P&P, Happy RAIN♪, Bell Rose, Prism (formed for it) Winners: MARs and Prism Infinity Star Contest The Infinity Star Contest is a cometition in Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope. It is hosted by Heart Akuma. This competition will decide who is allowed to participate in the Eternal Star Contest: The Star Contests. Known Participants: All Members of MARs, Serenon with K, Prizzmy, PURETTY, Happy RAIN♪ and Bell Rose. Winners: Aira, Rizumu, Mion, Mia, Hye In, Bell, Wakana, Naru and more unnamed participants. Eternal Star Contest The Eternal Star Contest is the Prism Queen Competention in Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope and the final contest of the year's Prism Queen Series: The Star Contests. There are different disciplines: Group / Duo show, jumps, fashion and prism show. It is hosted by Heart Akuma and a trap, to "catch" the rebirth of the Prism Goddes. Known Paricipants: Aira, Rizumu, Mion, Mia, Hye In, Bell, Naru and more unnamed participants. As Duo/Group: MARs, Mia & Hye In, Bell & Naru, more unnamed participants. Winner: Aira Main Prism Stars Pretty Top MARs MARs is a legendary Prism Show Unit consisting of Mion Takamine (M), Aira Harune (A) and Rizumu Amamiya. They have all become Queens and Prism Prism Stars are among the best in the world. They are the main characters of Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream and Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope. Their signature jump is MARs and Phoenix and their signature jump MARs Phoenix. Their songs are You May Dream, Mera Mera Heart ga Atsuku Naru, Hop! Step!! Jump !!!, we will win, Que Sera and Kiseki Aira Harune Aira Harune is a famous Prism Star and one of the first people who have mastered the true form of the Aurora Rising. She is the main character of Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream and the center of the prism Show Unit MARs. Her My Song is Dream Goes on. Her signature jump is the Fresh Fruit Basket, Aurora Rising Dream and the Infinity Hug Eternal. Her signature Prism Act is Happy Smile Girls. In Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope she's eighteen years old and still a part of MARs. She is a lovely-type Prism Star and a former Prism Queen. while Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope, she becomes again Prism Queen. She is the reincarnation of the Prism Goddes. Rizumu Amamiya Rizumu Amamiya is a famous Prism Star and one of the first people who have mastered the true form of the Aurora Rising. She is one of the main character from Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream and part of the prism Show Unit MARs. Her My Song is Kokoro Judden. Her signature jump is the Stardust Shower, Aurora Rising Final and the Love Unlimited Shower. Her signature Prism Act is Aurora Memorial. In Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope she's eighteen years old and still a part of MARs. She is a pop-type Prism Star and a former Prism Queen. Mion Takamine ' Mion Takamine is a famous Prism Star and make her own jump, witch is a the same Level, like the Aurora Rising. She is one of the main character of Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream and part of the prism Show Unit MARs. Her My Song is ''Switch on my heart. Her signature jump is the Eternal Big Bang and the Angel Kiss. Her signature Prism Act is Shining Oasis Traveler. In Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope she's nineteen years old and still a part of MARs. She is a cool-type Prism Star and a former Prism Queen. Prizzmy Prizzmy is a group of four girls and the main group of Pretty Rhythm: Dear my future. In Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope they play a minor role. Their Signature Act is Miracle Idol wake up. Prizzmy consists of Mia, Reina, Karin and Ayumi. They all took part in the Prism Queen Cup of Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope, but only Mia managed it, to go in the final. She didn't win. Their My Songs are Mirai no jibun, Life is just a miracle ''and my transformation. '''Mia '''is the main Charakter of Pretty Rhythm: Dear my future. She is the self proglammet Leader of Prizzmy and was the center of the Greatful Symphonia. Mia is a hyper-active girl and puts in all her attention into defeating Aira. She nicknamed Pengie -sensei,Pengie-san sensei, however, she has never gave nicknames to any other characters. Along with the thought that the future cannot be seen and anything could happen, Mia puts her goals in front of everything else and will go through many lengths to achieve it, no matter how small her goal is. An example would be arriving to her lessons before everybody else. Because of this, Mia's attitude towards her dream impresses the people around her. She is a chieldhood friend with Hye In. Mia is now 16 years old. She often says "Mia is the number one!". She is a sexy-type Prism Star of Pretty Top. Her My Song is ''Future Star. 'Reina '''is a cool- style Prism Star of Pretty Top and part of Prizzmy. Reina is a very sensible girl and often has to stop Mia from charging straight ahead; however, she is also very sensitive. Reina stated she wasn't very good at singing, but she holds the strongest singing skills in Prizmmy☆ and said she liked it as well. Reina disliked Mia's attitude at first, but she soon came to like her and became her loyal friend. To her teammates, Reina is one of the most reliable members and is willing to do things for them, even if they can do it themselves. Reina is also in love with Itsuki, but gets embarrassed easily every time they meet. However, Reina's love for Itsuki allows her to perform at her full potential and jump love-related Prism Jumps such as Mune-kyun Taiken. Her My Song is ''Innocence. 'Karin '''is a Pop- Style Prism Star of Pretty Top and Prizzmy. A girl with a candid personality, Karin makes everyone around her cheer up. She causes a lot of trouble for others, but she is thoughtful. She holds the skill for wonderful dance. She loves to move her body. Her Catchphrase is "Galaxy!" and her My Song is ''Day in our Galaxy. '''Ayumi is a lovely-type Prism Star of Pretty Top and Prizzmy. She love it, to write things in her notebook. Her My Song is Memorys. ''The youngest member of Prizmmy☆, Ayami is a kind, quiet and shy girl. She has a habit of writing notes in her notepad from her life experience which usually comes in handy, especially when it comes to designing outfits or writing lyrics. She also happens to have an affinity for fashion like Aira. Ayami seems to be very good at acting when she played the villain in the Magical Mion show, demonstrating another side to her. However, when push comes to shove, Ayami can be quite courageous and will do her best to protect and support her friends. She will never give up in any situation as well, because she, just like Reina and Karin, was influenced by Mia's passion and determination throughout the series. Happy RAIN♪ Happy RAIN is a group of three girls and the main group of Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live. In Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope they play a minor role. They are all able to do a Prism Live. Happy RAIN consists of Naru Ayase (N), the leader, Ann Fukuhara(A) and Ito Suzuno(I). The "R" in the name comes from Rinne, a Prism World messenger. In Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope, she becomes too Part of Happy Rain, but just temporary. They all took part in the Prism Queen Cup of Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope, but only Rinne and Naru managed it, to go in the final. They didn't win. There my Song is ''Dosha Buri Happy (PRRL) and who hopes in the rain (''With Rinne). Dear Princess PURETTY PURETTY is a group of five girls and the second main group of Pretty Rhythm: Dear my future. In Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope they play a minor role. Their Signature Act is Night Flower Fever. PURETTY consists of So Min, the leader, Hye In, Shi Yoon, Jae Eun and Chae Kyoung. Nozomi calls Hye In the leader, even she isn't the leader of PURETTY. They all took part in the Prism Queen Cup of Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope, but only Hye In managed it, to go in the final. She didn't win. Their My songs are ''Cheki Love, Shuwa Shuwa Baby and Pretty and Pure. Hye In 'is a Star-type Prism Star of Dear Princess and PURETTY. She is a chieldhood friend of Mia and was the center of the greatful symphonia. Her My Song is ''Reach for the stars. 'So Min '''is the leader of PURETTY and from Korea. She don't like Nozomi, because she calls Hye In the leader. Her My Song is ''Perfect. She is a cool- type Prism Star. 'Chae Kyoung '''is a feminine-type Prism Star and Part of PURETTY. She is the best friend of Ayami and says often "Celebrity". Her My Song is ''Famous Life. 'Jae Eun '''is a lovely-type Prism Star and part of PURETTY. She loves the Sun and says often "Paku-paku". Her My Song is ''Mai no Taiyo. '''Shi Yoon is a Ethnic-type Prism Star and part of PURETTY. She say often "Yay!" Her My Song is Yay! Big Sis Edel Rose Bell Rose Bell Rose is a group of three girls and the second main group of Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow. In Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope they play a minor role. Every girl of Bell Rose can do a Prism Live. Bell Rose consists of Bell Renjouji, Otoha Takanashi and Wakana Morizono. They all took part in the Prism Queen Cup of Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope, but only Bell managed it, to go in the final. She didn't win. Their My songs are Rosetta Nebula ''and ''Beautiful Hope. Prism World Rinne Rinne is a Prism World Messenger and a good friend of Happy RAIN♪ and Bell Rose. She is a star- type Prism Star, but wasn't allowed to do Prism Shows. However, since they in Pretty Rhythm: Shining Hope had to find the rebirth of the Prism Show goddess and should let her shine Prism Sparkle, they received permission to perform shows prism in front of people. She became a temponary part of Happy RAIN♪ and and received back her memories. Her my Song is Gift ''and she can do a Prism Live without a Pair friend. '''Nozomi' Nozomi is a girl from the prisms world. However, it is not a prism World Messeger as Rinne. She has the mission, to find the reincanation of the Prism goddes. She did not know that this is Aira. Her My song is Because I am. She's a star and sexy type Prism Star and can do a Prism Live without a Pair Friend, like Rinne. Mos of the Time, she uses a Guitar, but because she is from the Prism World, she use also other instruments. Her signature stars Act is Search! Starlight Brige! Her signature jump is the starlight accession, even she can do a'' five (and probertly more) Jump- chain. These are: Starlight Splash; Starlight Spiral, Silver Star Magic, Sparkling Future Star, Reach for the Stars and Starlight Accession''. She is a mysterios Prism Star because she can seemingly do each jump. This is not true. She is not of able to do the legendary jumps.Category:Fan series